The inventive concept relates to a vertical structure non-volatile memory device, and more particularly, to a non-volatile memory device having a vertical channel structure for an increase in integration.
Electronic products generally need to be gradually reduced in volume and to process a large capacity of data. Thus, the integration density of semiconductor memory devices used in such electronic products may be increased. A non-volatile memory device having a vertical transistor structure instead of an existing planar transistor structure has been suggested as one of methods of improving the integration of semiconductor memory devices.